Charmy Bee
Charmy Bee is a very cheerful, over-energetic bee who appears Sonic X. He often plays tricks on his friends, takes everything literally, and is very naive. His life Charmy Bee's first appearance in Sonic X was in season 2 where he played a very minor role, being a detective with Espio the Chameleon and Vector the Crocodile. The trio, who call themselves the Chaotix, received a mission from Cream the Rabbit's mother, Vanilla the Rabbit to bring Cream to her. They almost succeed, but in the end, it was Sonic the Hedgehog who got the job done. Charmy's second appearance was in season 3, where the Chaotix have a bigger role. Charmy, alongside Vector and Espio, go out to outer space to deliver Chris some of his supplies his family sent him. They also promised Vanilla, who gave them their mission, to see if Cream was alright. When the Chaotix's arrive to the Blue Typhoon, a starship built by Miles "Tails" Prower, they get attacked by the passengers in the starship. These are Christopher Thorndyke, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit and her Chao called Cheese, Cosmo the Seedrian and Tails. They attack them, because they think the Chaotix are their enemies, the Metarex. When Charmy tries his luck to enter the Blue Typhoon, after both Espio and Vector had been beaten up, he first puts on gear so he won't get hurt. When he arrives, he hears Cream talking about cake, making Charmy speak out loud that he also want some, and thus being discovered and attacked, believed to be a Metarex. The Chaotix turns away to have a "coffee break", but they soon get followed by first Tails in his X Tornado and then the Blue Typhoon by the rest of the gang. When Tails and his friends finally see that they're their allies, they apologize. Charmy helps to move Chris' supplies to the Blue Typhoon with the help from a wagon, making everybody else move the supplies with their bare hands. After kidnapping Cream and Cheese, the Chaotix are challenged to a fight with Sonic (Espio and Charmy prepare to fight Sonic in the Japanese version). Chris arrives later and convinces the Chaotix to let Cream go. A few weeks later, Sonic and the crew aboard the Blue Typhoon find the Chaotix' ship flying toward them. Charmy is waving a white flag. The Chaoix board the Blue Typhoon and Tails gets to work on repairing the ship. When Vector thinks Tails is in love with Cosmo the Seedrian, the Chaotix help by trying to make Cosmo fall for Tails. Vector's first plan involves scaring Cosmo with an unconscious Knuckles. Charmy knocks out Knuckles with scented sleeping gas. However, the plan fails and Charmy states that Vector's plan resulted in scoring points for Knuckles rather than for Tails. Afterward, Vector has Charmy turn off the lights so he and Espio can grab Tails and Cosmo and get them to stand with each other. This plan, of course, fails as well. In the end, Vector's plans all fail, but Tails and Cosmo do start to develop a relationship. During the party, Knuckles gets his revenge when he paints on Charmy and Espio's faces while they sleep. Charmy is seen in a picture that was probably taken around this time in a later episode. After travelling through the cloyster, Team Chaotix open a restaurant in hopes of earning enough money for ship repairs. Charmy's position is as the restaurant's waiter. After the Blue Typhoon's battle with Doctor Eggman and the Metarex, Sonic and friends meet up with the Chaotix on an old west-themed planet. Charmy and his team successfully gather up enough ship components to repair the Blue Typhoon, allowing Sonic and his team to return to fight the Metarex. The Chaotix later meet up with Shadow the Hedgehog and escort him to Black Doom's ship. Charmy comments that their "business is going bust!" because of Vector's kind-hearted attitude when it comes to giving Shadow a free ride. When the office is destroyed due to Shadow's reckless driving, Vector says that his team should help defeat the Metarex as well. Charmy is delighted with Vector's choice to stay and fight. When Black Doom and his fellow Metarex transform into the Final Nova, Charmy helps fight the beast by carrying Vector while he breathes fire. When this fails, everyone regroups onboard the Blue Typhoon with the power-drain Chaos Emeralds. Charmy makes an attempt to show up everyone with his brave attitude to which Espio declines that Charmy should intervene any further. Charmy and the others watch as Cosmo transforms into her final for and halts Dark Oak's deforestation project. He's shown holding onto Vector and crying when both Cosmo and Shadow give their lives to save the universe. After the showdown with the Metarex concludes, Charmy and the Chaotix return to their home planet and build a new office (which looks exactly as it did before). Vanilla the Rabbit shows up with a cakes which Charmy and his teammates indulge in. They enjoy the cake so much to the point that Charmy steps in and has to tell Espio to act like his character normally would. Charmy is last seen in the anime when he grafitis Vector's and flies away laughing. Pictures of Charmy Bee Charmy Bee was surprise.jpg Charmy Bee 2.jpg Charmy Bee.jpg Espio, Vector and Charmy.jpeg|The Chaotix|link=The Chaotix Charmy Bee 3.jpg|Charmy Bee Charmy and Vector.jpg|Charmy and Vector Charmy Bee was happy.jpg|Charmy was happy Charmy Bee smile.jpg Charmy Bee 4.jpg Charmy Bee 5.jpg Charmy and Espio.jpg|Charmy and Espio Charmy was blowing bubbles gum.jpg|Charmy was blowing bubbles gum Vector and Charmy.jpg Vanilla and Charmy.jpg|Vanilla and Charmy The Chaotix.jpg The Chaotix 2.jpg Charmy Bee 6.jpg Charmy Bee 7.jpg The Chaotix 3.jpg Category:Sonic X Characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Sidekicks Category:Pure of Heart Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Good Hearted Heroes Category:Bees Category:Comedic Heroes Category:About Males Category:Living Heroes Category:Kid Heroes